The Founatin
by Vampire-Aireanna
Summary: Two boys find themselves brought together by meeting under a foutain will they be able to heal themselves? SetoXJoey Rated M for language and later Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**The Fountain**

**Disclaimer: I do not own a single Character of Yu-gi-oh just writing something to express myself.**

"Oh Joey!" Joey's father sang evil laced in his words. Joey began to panic in his bedroom trying to figure out a way out. Every time his father calls his name it means that he is drunk and either wants him to do something or wants to beat the fuck out of him for something he never did. As Joey tried to figure out a way out his father started to bang on his door. "Get out here you piece of shit! If you don't I will come in there and you won't like it!" That was it Joey climbed out his window and down the falling part fire escape. His building was old and being that it was in the slums they could not afford to fix the place up. The concrete was cracked and then there was the fire escape, Joey was not watching his feet and slipped on a broken step and fell close to 20 feet. He landed on his back and the wind got knocked out of him. He heard his father screaming at him from his window but was in too much pain to know what he said and as soon as he got his wind back he ran as fast as he could away from that dreaded place. As he ran he decided that he was not going to go to Yugi's or any of the other gang cause he did not want to be a burden so he went to his favourite place, the park right near the Kaiba mansion. There is a lovely fountain that Joey could stare at for hours because he had a giant blue eyes and it reminded him of his lovely brown haired dragon. Yes Joey had a major crush on the great Seto Kaiba but he could never tell him 'Why would he ever want someone like me... damaged' Joey thought to himself as he began to shiver 'Man it's cold Too bad I wasn't able to grab any warm clothes before I ran away... and to top it all off it is 4 hours till dawn' He thought as a Giant yawn took over him and he curled up on the bench to sleep

In the Kaiba Mansion Seto was up working on a new gaming system. He had a major headache coming on and he needed to walk away for a bit so he decided to go for a walk around the park. He knew that Mokuba was fast asleep and would not wake for quite a few hours so he quietly left the study grabbed a coat and walked outside into the brisk November air. There was some frost on the ground and it crunched under seto's dress shoes. He walked around the empty grounds as it was five in the morning and being cold everybody would be tucked into bed.

Kaiba walked around the grounds for about an hour and then decided that he should head home and get a bit of sleep before waking up Mokuba for school. As he headed back he decided that he was going to go the long route home so that he could look at his favourite fountain. He loved that fountain not for the fact that it was a blue eyes but because it represented everything that his company stood for now. His step father had made a large monument of himself and as soon as Seto has taken over Kaiba Corp. He had it torn down and the fountain took its place. As he thought about this he spotted the fountain and it had to make him smile, oh yes Seto Kaiba smiled but never in public. As he looked at the beautiful piece of art he noticed a body curled up on a bench shivering. Kaiba thought it to be a simple bum and went to go and kick him off the bench

"Hey get out of here you stupid..." The words left him as he realized who it was "... Joey... By the gods what are you doing here?"

**Author's note:**

**This is my first fanfiction ever so please be kind but do give me some feedback. I know that it is a very short Chapter but it is like 2am here and I'm fading quickly. I hope that everyone enjoyed the story and hopefully will have more for you soon!**

**Thanks all**

**V. Aireanna**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Joey awoke to a weird sensation... he was warm! He slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was not in his room. He was in a gorgeous room that was about the same size as his entire apartment. The walls were painted in a nice hunter green and had gold accents all around it. He was really freaked out and then the memories flooded back of him jumping out his window to get away from his father and running to the fountain. He began to panic because he did not know where he was and when he tried to move he felt a stabbing pain and tears well up into his eyes. ' great so it looks like a broke a couple ribs with that fall... why do I have to be so clumsy' Joey thought as he started to panic.

"Mutt you should not be getting out of bed. You have multiple broken ribs, hypothermia, and malnutrition. My doctor told me you need to rest for a couple days and that he wants me to give you these meds" Kaiba said as he leaned on the doorframe to the bedroom.

"K-Kaiba what the hell are you doing here and where am I?" Joey screamed panicked. He tried to get up again but he felt a wave of dizziness take over and Kaiba gently stabilized him "Don't touch me!" He screamed and that took Kaiba aback a bit.

"Sorry" Kaiba said quietly. "You don't remember how you got here?"

"No Dipshit I don't know how I got here... if I did would I have asked?" Joey snapped and Kaiba's eyes went Cold.

"Well you are in my mansion because you were half frozen curled up on the bench in front of MY fountain this morning" Kaiba snapped back and slammed Joey's med on the night stand "Here are your meds that the doctor says you need to take" and with that he left. 'What the hell am I doing? Why did I bring him here I should have let that damned Mutt Freeze! Who does he think he is calling me a Dipshit?' Kaiba brooded and walked to his study. He walked into the dark room and sat down in front of his laptop to do some more work. Though every time he started to get going his mind would wander to Joey. He kept thinking if he was asleep? If he was okay? And how the hell did he get hurt? And why the hell did he give a damn? As Kaiba thought more and more about Joey and himself he was snapped out of his thoughts as a scream rang out of Joey's room. Kaiba instantly was on his feet and running to his room. "Joey are you alright?"

"Don't let him touch me please god do not let him touch me!" Joey cried and rocked back and forth

"Let who touch you?" Kaiba asked genuinely worried about him

"If I try to stop him he beats me... I'm scared" Joey cried harder and Kaiba came over and hugged the boy comforting him like he did Mokuba.

"It will be okay Joey" Kaiba said as he felt Joey shaking underneath his strong arms "He will not get you here" But Kaiba's words fell on deaf ears cause Joey was asleep curled into him and a death grip on his clothes. 'What has happened to you Joey Wheeler?' Kaiba thought to himself as Joey stayed curled in his arms.

Next morning Joey stretched and winced in pain... oh yeah his broken ribs. 'Joy' He thought to himself as he suddenly realized there was another body in the bed. He looked over and saw Kaiba lying there looking very peaceful and very asleep. Joey started to panic 'Why is my biggest crush in bed asleep beside me?' "KAIBA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Joey screamed and Kaiba was snapped out of his sleep. Joey was both saddened because looking at him was great but he wanted to know why he was in bed with the sexy CEO.

"Oh Puppy... you had a nightmare last night and was screaming so I came to see if you were okay and you were crying so I comforted you and when you fell asleep you had a death grip on my shirt and I could not get you to let go... and then I kinda fell asleep..." Kaiba trailed off rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Puppy? What's with the nickname Kaiba?" Kaiba's words finally sunk in and Joey began to panic again "Did I tell you what my nightmare was about?" Joey asked kinda scared and Kaiba sat up slowly

"Not quite... Are you being abused? You were saying please don't let him touch me and when I asked who all you said was that if you did not let him he would beat you... is that how you got hurt?"

"No I was clumsy..." Joey trailed off "Wait you can't tell a soul about this... please"

"It's okay Joey I won't tell a soul" Kaiba said getting up "But who is it that is doing this... I might be able to help?"

"Hey you called me Joey" Joey looked at Kaiba and blushed. Kaiba's blue eyes were staring right through him. "Sorry I can't tell you... I have not even told my friends... they think I just keep getting in gang fights... Thanks for all this"

"Hey don't worry about it Mutt... I'm going to make something for us to eat and then we can figure out what to do from here... okay?" Kaiba walked away and Joey broke down and started to cry. He cried for the fact that his father beat him and he could not tell a soul and to make things worse he was now with his biggest crush and he was asking about his past. 'Does Kaiba like me too?' Joey thought at the way Kaiba was actually caring about Joey...

**Author's note: I hope everyone likes my story so far if you think I should change something or add something please comment. I know this chapter is short but I got to run around and do some chores... yay to mucking out stalls... I will most likely have more tonight**


	3. Chapter 3

Kaiba Walked back into the room carrying a small tray of food and some juice "Here is something small for you to start with" He said placing the food on the bed in front of Joey. Kaiba received thanks as Joey dug into the food and Kaiba was shocked at how quickly he ate "You don't eat a lot do you?"

"No..." Joey yawned and Kaiba picked up the plate and Joey noticed that Kaiba had something on his mind "Why are you being so mice to me Kaiba? You hate me... You are always picking on me and calling me Mutt... What made you change now?"

"Well... um... I never really did hate you."Kaiba blushed and before Joey could ask any more questions he asked one "Do you want to go home? I can have my driver drop you off if you wish" Joey's heart sank, he really did think that Kaiba was wanting to be friends but he now did that out of pity

"Um... I think I will be okay. I can walk home..." Joey said quietly because he now knew that Kaiba did not want him there. He started to get up when Kaiba gently pushed him on the bed.

"You will do no such thing you can sleep here tonight and then I will drive you home. Go ahead and call your family and tell them you are here so that they don't begin to worry"

"Don't worry no one will miss me..." Joey trailed off "Well I'm tired so I guess I will see you in the morning... Goodnight Moneybags"

"Goodnight Mutt" Kaiba said walking out of the room... man was he glad that Mokuba was off at a friend's for the weekend, he had no idea how he would have been able to tell him that Joey was here. Mokuba had know for a long time that Kaiba had a thing for Joey and he would have never let him live it down that he was staying here. Kaiba slowly started to think more on the conversation he had just had with Joey 'Wait did he say that no one would miss him... was it maybe his father that was the abuser?' Kaiba thought as he went outside into the cold night. He had a major headache and now he started to think about his own past

_Flashback_

"_What the hell are you doing you are supposed to be studying!" Gozaburo Kaiba screamed at the 14 year old Seto._

"_I'm really tired father please can I take a nap?" Seto asked tears in his eyes. Seto did not even see the hand coming for his face. A loud Slap came from flesh hitting flesh and Seto was spun backwards with the force of the slap_

"_No you little brat you will study till I see fit or maybe you would prefer to get some exercise" He said with an evil smirk on his face. Seto had been taught that exercise is His adopted father would have Seto touch him and Seto had begun to hate it. So Seto turned back to his studies and did not look at his father. "Come here Seto. I think you do need some exercise"_

_End Flashback_

Kaiba had tears running down his face he could not get over that he remembered that. He walked over to the planter box and grabbed a metal tin that held some cigarettes and a lighter. Kaiba only smoked when he was really stressed from work or he had a bad memory because the buzz would calm his nerves. He sparked up the cigarette and inhaled deeply enjoying the head rush that came with it. 'Why did I remember that? I really don't want to remember but why does it seem to be that when I look at that blond Pup I remember something about my past?' Kaiba thought as he finished his smoke. He went inside and went to his bedroom where he brushed his teeth and got into pj's. It was then that he remembered that Joey was still in street clothes, so he rummaged through his dresser and found something that might fit his puppy 'MY puppy when did that come to be? Oh well I guess he will be like a pet for the time being' Kaiba thought as he smirked and knocked on the door.

"wh... who is it?" Joey asked kinda scared and when Kaiba said that it was him Joey said that he could come in. Kaiba Opened the door and Saw Joey all curled up in the blanket "what's up?"

"I have some pj's for you if you want? That way you can get out of these soggy clothes." He said placing them on the bed. "If you need me I will be in the bedroom next door but I have a question first?"

"Oh...okay?" Joey asked cautiously

"You have to promise to tell me the truth and anything you tell me will not leave this room"

"What has gotten into you Kaiba?" Joey asked

"Joey is the person that is touching you your father?" Kaiba asked bluntly and it took Joey off guard. When the question sunk in and Joey began to cry and he could not answer the question all he did was nod his head "oh god Joey... I'm So Sorry... you can stay here as long as you want"

"Why... Why are you doing this" Joey asked through his tears

"Well because you and I are the same... When I lived with my adopted father I also was abused both physically and sexually." Kaiba said sighing "I just wish that someone had found me long ago... maybe I would not be the person I am today..."

**Author's note: Thanks all tell me what you think... I'm really tired so I'm heading to bed there will be more soon... I know that my chapters are really short but I keep getting pulled away from the laptop I'm so sorry I will make it up to you I swear**


End file.
